


Handling

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “The paint’s supposed to go where?”





	Handling

Dick looked at the paint can Constantine had shoved in his hands and back up to the man who was currently doing something with what Dick thought was salt. He really should have paid more attention when Bruce told him about some of the crazier shit he had gotten up to with Constantine and Jason Blood. Even serving in the League for a while with Jason Blood hadn’t done much for Dick’s knowledge base. 

Mostly he avoided the occult, for, apparently, a pretty _good_ reason. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and Constantine didn’t bother to look up. “The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”

“We’re not set up for that yet,” Constantine said.

“Yeah, I’m jumping ahead mentally,” Dick said.

“Can you not handle this?” Constantine asked and Dick blinked at him, even if he couldn’t see it behind the lenses of his mask. 

“Is this how you work with Batman?” he asked. “You just dare him until he gives up?”

Constantine finally looked up, half a smirk around the cigarette dangling from his mouth. “Is it working on you too?”

“It’s sure something,” Dick muttered. “So about the–” and Constantine took his shirt off abruptly. “Right,” Dick added, almost wishing Constantine had asked Bruce to do this just because his face probably would have been _hilarious_ to behold. 


End file.
